


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (1/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [43]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Genderswap, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, “5LoB: Upside-Down Cake”-verse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (1/52)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Upside-Down Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812799) by [aimmyarrowshigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh). 



> Requested by **hufflepoofed** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

The Victor’s Village has been, in District 12, a traditionally cold and sullen place: even with Haymitch living there, it felt haunted, as though the black earth of the tributes’ graveyard covered every inch with blame and not fine dust. When Katna and Peat come home and move into one home, they bring new ghosts with them – all Victors do, all _Games_ birth new ghosts in District 12 – but that corner of the town square feels brighter. Bread cools on windowsills, goats are raised in the backyard for meat and for cheese, vegetables shoot up leafy and green… everything grows on their land except berries.


End file.
